CC Chat
On May 31st 2010, Laura and Spook collaborated to create Creatures Chat, a PG-rated IRC channel for the Creatures Community. Laura took the initiative to register the channel, while Spook provided the hosting for a web chat applet on his personal blog. Currently, the web chat applet is hosted by AlphaChat. Previously it was hosted by Mibbit.com. Channels The main channel is #Creatures, where most chatters gather to talk about the Creatures series, reminisce, or just to have a good natter. There is also an additional channel for Creatures roleplay: #CreaturesRP To join, simply type'' /join #CreaturesRP'' when connected to the server (or in #Creatures). Or click the link above to join the channel via Mibbit. There were previously other channels, #CreaturesDev for development and #CreaturesInt for international chat, but they were dropped as of July 2012 due to lack of activity. Connecting to CC Chat In order to make it more central, CC Chat is linked from these pages: *AlphaChat (Fullscreen Window) *Creatures Caves For those who wish to connect to the chat with their own IRC client, they can join #Creatures on the irc.wyldryde.org server. 'Usernames' To register your username: * /nick USERNAME * /msg nickserv register PASSWORD EMAIL * /msg nickserv identify PASSWORD To log in with your username: * /nick USERNAME (if your username is not correct) * /msg nickserv identify PASSWORD If you use an IRC chat client it should have options to save your log in details instead of typing the commands manually. Please note: Any nickname can receive private messages, but they need to be registered in order to respond to them. Registered nicknames (including your password) will expire if you do not log into chat for 30 days. Sadly this is a default irc setting that we cannot change, so do come back regularly. IRC Clients Trillian Once you have registered a username using the method above you can add your IRC connection into a free client such as Trillian. *Select 'Manage Accounts' in the Trillian menu *Click the "Add a new account" button and select 'IRC' *For the three boxes to fill in: :'Account name' can be: irc.wyldryde.org :'Nick name' is your username :'Server host' is: irc.wyldryde.org *If you click the 'Settings' button, and then 'Miscellaneous' *Where is says 'Commands (one per line)' you can paste in: :/nick myusername :/msg NickServ IDENTIFY mypassword :/join #Creatures :/join #CreaturesRP *Then click on the 'Back' button at the top, and 'Connect' Each time you load your Trillian IRC account after that it will log you in and open the channel(s) you wish to visit. CC Chat Operators @Laura is a chatty Norn. @Don tends to her herd of Norndolls. @Ghosthande aint afraid of no trolls. @Rascii @GirlySatan @Pepsi is Laura's trained Nornbot. Who Visits CC Chat? Participants (past and present) include: Althalus99, Amaikokonut, AquaShee, ArchDragon, Bifrost, CharleyRogan, C-Rex, CuteIzzy21, Data, Deskman, Don, Doringo, Emu, Emzie, Ezzy, Ghosthande, GirlySatan, goobers, GreenReaper, Hellfrozeover, hotmatrixx, Instantkarma, JaymesKeller, Jessica (Discover Albia), Jessi, Jodie, KC11, Keisuki, Laura, Lembamjunior, Liam, LuciaInFurs, Malkin, Marvolo323, Melody, Merboy, Moe, Mousienorn, mudpup101, Nev, Nornalbion, Panda-mist, Papriko, Pez, Phate, Prime, Pulppu, rakkar, Rascii, Razgriz, Sgeo, Soliloquy, SpaceShipRat, Spook0114, Tails, ToasterAtheism, Vatrena, Wolf, xrainxofxbloodx ''- Go ahead and add yourself to the list!'' Promoting CC Chat Any support would be very much appreciated by all of us in CC Chat. By using a banner or a button, not only will you be showing everyone how much you enjoy the chat, but you'll also be helping to encourage new chatters to participate. CC Chat Rules In order to make your chatting experience as enjoyable as possible, please abide by these rules while in chat. Also, please be aware that by chatting on CC Chat, you are expected to have read and abide by WyldRyde.org's Terms Of Service. No Illegal Activity Discussions concerning illegal activities including, but not limited to, the sharing of copyrighted material, files, programs, music, movies, etc. will not be tolerated. This is against WyldRyde’s T.O.S., and the community’s consensus. If you do these activities, that’s between you and the world. Please have some common sense and don’t bring it into chat. Please Respect the Operators Please don't question a Operator’s judgement in the public chat. Most of the time their actions are justified. If you do not agree with what an Operator has done, then please private message Laura (or the Operator involved) for an explanation. Please Adhere to the Channel Rating Text or other content that doesn't suit the PG rating will not be allowed. This includes posting links to such content. If you're uncertain whether something is suitable for chat, please private message one of the Operators for clarification. No Swearing or Rudeness Please do not use offensive words in chat. Any name calling or other disruptive behaviour is also not allowed. No Scrolling or Shouting Scrolling is when someone types line after line of garbage, or excessively long, wrapping lines. "Hiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" can also be considered scrolling. Shouting is when someone types in ALL CAPITAL LETTERS. It's okay to emphasize a word every once in a while, but not an entire sentence. No Excessive Nickname Changing When you log into chat with a name, try your best to keep it. Changing it in rapid succession, or to impersonate another chatter, whether as a joke, or just briefly, is not tolerated. Identity Issues Never give out your real name, age, or location in chat; likewise requesting the personal details of other chatters is prohibited. IRC in general is not a safe place to discuss these things. Additionally, you should never discuss your passwords with others. External Links * CC Chat Facebook Fan Page Category:Chat